


Desperate Times

by SweetCactusTea



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Future Polygamy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Misha, Omegaverse, Werewolves, alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCactusTea/pseuds/SweetCactusTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Head-Alpha Jared Padalecki finds a runaway omega from a nearby pack, he's faced with a hard decision. Trust him, and try to save him from his terrible past, or send him back to avoid a war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

Relaxing on the patio with his mate was Alpha-Jared’s favorite part of the day. The large house that he’d inherited from the previous Alpha had a bricked area in the front with a table and chairs. It overlooked the center of their well-sized pack’s territory and the mates spent their free time that evening watching pups of all sizes run and play. The sky was dark and the air was cool. Jensen, the Alpha’s mate, sat contentedly beside Jared, playing gently with his calloused hands. The alpha and omega pair always treasured the times where they could just sit together, not worrying about anything going on with the pack. Jared released a long breath and rested his head back against the chair. 

“Beautiful night, isn’t it Alpha?” Jensen said with a lazy grin. 

“Always,” Jared said, “We’ve got the best territory around.”

“I think you might be a tiny bit biased, Dear.” Jensen teased back.

“That doesn’t make it untrue.” Jared smirked and lifted Jensen’s hand to kiss the knuckles.

The quiet banter was interrupted by an approaching wolf- an Officer, looking hurried.

Jared lifted his head to see the light grey wolf running full speed up the hill and towards the large house. He skidded to a stop in front of them, quickly shifted and bowed his head in respect. 

“Alpha,” he said, “there are outsiders on our territory. I counted about six of them. They smelled of the Satchville pack.”

Jared stood, removing his coat and shirt, “Where are they?”

“To the northeast heading directly towards the northern woods, Alpha”. 

“Go to the barracks immediately. Tell Rogerson and Abel to guard Jensen and the rest to catch up with me.” The Alpha finished undressing in time to see the smaller wolf nod and run to do as he was told. He turned to Jensen, “Stay here, I’ll be back soon.”

Jensen nodded and silently watched his alpha shift and sprint into the woods. He sighed and went into the old house, intending to find something to take his mind off worrying about Jared.

Jared was only running for about four minutes until his police-wolves had caught up with him. His second in command, Nicholas hustled to get to his side. 

‘Alpha’, he greeted Jared. ‘How is the omega?’ 

Jared huffed in laughter at Nicholas’s lack of concern for the intruders. His disdain for anything concerning the Satchville pack was well known. No one in Jared’s pack thought highly of them.

‘He is fine, and yours?’ Jared sent back. 

‘Bitching at me, as usual.’ he said fondly. 

The Alphas black nose turned up towards the wind. Their easy conversation stopped as Jared abruptly changed courses and picked up speed. There, meters away from them, were the outsider wolves. They were blurs of dark fur, snapping and growling and running in to each other. They weren’t controlled, just a reckless storm of fury. 

Jared was confused. What were they doing? This didn’t seem organized enough to be an attack. He could feel the rage boiling off of them. What could have possibly possessed these wolves to- …and then Jared saw it. He saw the small, black-as-night wolf running for his life from the group of snarling beasts. The little one had put some distance between himself and his pursuers, but it was shrinking quickly. Bobbing through the trees, Jared pumped his legs harder, putting himself in the gap between them. He skidded to a halt, turned fiercely and let out a rumbling snarl, stopping the outsiders in their tracks. His police-wolves spread out behind the five outsiders. A few of them trotted behind Jared to make sure the smaller wolf didn’t try to make a break for freedom while the others were occupied. 

Jared slowly, threateningly, lifted his head high. He looked down at the now nervous wolves that had formed ranks around each other and were growling lowly. The Alpha shifted, a smooth transition into standing proudly on two human legs. 

“You are trespassing on Lightcreek pack land.” Jared’s voice boomed, all the wolves paying attention. “Explain.”

A scarred wolf came forward out of the huddle the room; he shifted into human form and rose from a menacing crouch. He smirked at someplace behind Jared, presumably at the smaller wolf he’d been chasing, and then addressed the Alpha. 

“Simply following orders, Alpha-Padalecki. That wolf behind you is an escaped criminal. We’re only trying to detain him and bring him back to face the punishment for his crimes.”

Jared was surprised, but didn’t show any change in expression, “That crime being?” he asked. 

“Attempted murder.” The wolf said, looking smug. 

Alpha-Jared raised his eyebrows at that, and turned to inspect the ‘criminal’. The black wolf was sitting nervously and panting, still trying to calm himself from such a wild run- meaning he wasn’t used to such activity. His front legs were shaking from either fear or exhaustion. Jared motioned his wolves to back off a little, giving him space. Jared stepped closer to him and inhaled, getting hit with a multitude of telling scents. He locked eyes with the small wolf but spoke to other ones still behind him.

“And who was is he attempted to murder?” 

“His mate.” The outsider told him, “He attacked him in their home mere days ago.”

“And why did he do that? What is the reason?”

“We are suspecting insanity, Alpha-Padalecki. There is no other reason that we know of.”

The black wolf lowered his eyes from Jared’s and the Alpha turned back to face the other wolves. “You’re trying to tell me that a pregnant, omega wolf attacked and nearly killed his alpha-mate for no reason whatsoever?” 

The wolves of Jared’s pack were shocked. Pregnant betas and omegas were to be protected and cared for- not chased through the woods by a snarling, rough cluster of dirty and angry police-wolves. Each pack had its own code of conduct though. Some Alpha’s dictated that all the positions were to be privileged and punished equally and have the same expected of all of them. Some, including Jared’s, believed in a more traditional ideology. And, unfortunately, some Alpha’s let their alpha wolves run wild and oppress the beta and omega wolves to nothing more that slaves. The Satchville pack was one that subscribed to that set of rules and omega’s there had very few rights, if any.

“Well, we haven’t had an official investigation yet but that’s what his alpha-mate has told us. We’re more inclined to believe him over this omega that’s too hormonal and emotional.” The outsider told him unapologetically. 

With that response, Jared made his decision. “Such stress can’t be good for the omega or the pup he carries.” he said, “I think it best if the investigation be postponed until after the birth. Tell Alpha-Satchville that the omega is under my care until that time, seeing as how he is on my land, and travelling much more cannot be good for his health.” Jared waved away the outsider’s arguments with his hand. “If your Alpha has a problem with that, then he can send for a meeting between the two of us.” He motioned to half of his police-wolves, “Please escort them to the nearest edge of our territory.”

Jared, the omega, and the remaining police-wolves waited until the outsiders were out of sight before beginning to make their way back home, all of the wolves subconsciously trying to find the easiest path for the omega. Jared had shifted back into wolf form to lead the way. 

‘I still don’t know your name.’ Jared said to him. ‘Mine is Jared.’ 

‘I am Misha,’ he told Jared, keeping his head down and eyes lowered. ‘Thank you for saving me from them, Alpha-Jared.’

‘Think nothing of it, Misha. My first priority in every situation that involves pups, are the pups themselves,’ Jared told him.

Misha didn’t reply, just nodded his head and continued following Jared, looking nervously at the mass of alpha wolves around him.

The small wolf probably wasn’t used to being the only omega in a group, and was understandably nervous. Jared picked up the pace, wanting to get home sooner. Not to mention that Misha truly did look worn out and seemed like he was about to just fall over. The Alpha kept a close eye on the omega, and would stop to let him rest if Jared thought it necessary. 

At last, they returned to the pack’s inner territory. Jared’s pack had a great chunk of land, but a thick ring around the outside of their land was completely unsettled forest. It was for the wolves’ prey to live that they hunted and fed themselves on and also to distance themselves from other packs surrounding theirs. The Satchville pack, for example, is one that Jared wouldn’t like any of his wolves interacting with. Jared’s pack, Lightcreek, all lived fairly close to each other, clustered in the center of the land. 

They’d arrived at the inner land with no fuss. Nicolas and the other half of the police-wolves caught up with them soon. 

‘The outsiders are off our territory, Alpha.’ Nicholas reported, ‘though they didn’t seem very happy about it.’

‘Their happiness doesn’t matter. The only thing we have to worry about it if Alpha-Satchville is interested enough in this omega to cause trouble.’ Jared confided, only speaking to Nicholas’s mind. 

‘I suppose we’ll have to hope he’s too busy sitting on his ass and being hand-fed grapes by omegas in chains to care about this one.’ Nicholas grumbled.

‘I suppose.’ Jared shook his head in amusement. ‘Take the police-wolves back to the barracks; I’m taking the omega to my house.’

Nicholas nodded and issued the orders to the officers, leading down the center road running through their settlement. Jared turned to Misha, and motioned the other direction with a nod.

‘I hope you don’t mind staying with me and my mate for the time being,’ He told him.

‘Of course not, Alpha,’ Misha said back and continued to follow him through the town towards the hill. He ducked his head at the curious eyes from other wolves, trying to ignore them. Jared took the quickest route to his home and relaxed when it was in sight. 

Jensen was fidgeting in a chair in the front of the house when he spotted Jared. The omega breathed a sigh of relief and quickly gathered his mate’s clothes, heading to the steps that lead down the hill. They met halfway, and Jensen embraced his alpha as soon as he’d shifted back.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Jensen said and then caught sight of Misha. “We have a visitor?” he asked politely.

Jared put on his pants and shirt, but held the coat out to Misha, signaling that he should shift as well. “A guest. This is Misha, he will be staying with us for while.” 

Misha took the cue and shifted, finally revealing his human form. He had the same color hair as his wolf’s fur, which was normal. His eyes were easier to see now, and were revealed to be a vibrant blue. He was very thin and bony, except for his protruding stomach. Jensen gasped at the sight of Misha’s belly, but quickly regained his composer like the Alpha-Mate he was. 

“I see we have more than one guest.” he mentioned as Misha very quickly pulled on the coat. It was big enough on his short body to cover him, much to his relief. Misha seemed to be a little more relaxed around another omega. He nodded and gave a tiny smile to Jensen, still silent.

“Let’s head inside, it’s getting late.” Jared herded the omegas into the waiting warmth of the home. Jensen had started a fire it seemed, a fire that Rogerson and Abel were currently enjoying. They jumped to attention when they saw Jared.

“Alpha!” they both said in unison, scrambling to explain themselves.

“We were, um, we could see from the window-”

“He insisted that he wanted to wait outside, but, you see-”

“-said we should wait by the fire ‘cause it would go to waste and-”

“Enough.” Jared interrupted the babbling wolves and turned to the omegas “Jensen, take Misha up to a room and help him settle in. I’m sure he’d like a bath and a bed.” 

Jensen nodded and gently took Misha’s arm, “Of course. I did ask them to wait inside though, Dear. And they weren’t far if I’d needed them.” he told Jared.

“Bath and bed.” Was all he said back.

They went up the stairs, Jensen’s hand on Misha’s back and the Alpha turned to his officers. They offered up no more excuses, just stood there awkwardly. 

“I entrusted you with the most important job in this whole pack.” He wanted to rip into them, to set an example, but he just couldn’t. He was tired and his mind was elsewhere at the moment. He sighed, “Next time, follow my orders above his. I’m in no mood to talk about your slacking. Tell Nicholas about what you did and let him think of how to punish you.” He rubbed is forehead and gestured to the door, “Go.” 

They nodded in unison and said, “Yes Alpha” before quickly leaving. They seemed eager to get out of his sight. Thankful for that, he turned his attention to the possible war he’d just started with the Satchville pack. It all hinged on if the Alpha gave a shit about Misha or not. Jared should have spoken to Misha. He should have gotten his side of the story, for all Jared knew he truly was a crazed murderer and Jared had just put his pack in danger. But Jared knew that pack, and he knew how they treated omegas and betas. Omegas weren’t more than slaves and pup machines, beta’s treated slightly better but still looked down upon by the ruling alpha position. Jared had been raised to treat omegas and betas with care, and to protect them. The thought of sending one, and a pregnant one to boot, back into that mess turned his stomach. So, he’d made a rash decision. He couldn’t save all of the omegas and betas of that pack, no matter how much he wished for it, but he could save this one. At least until the pregnancy ended. 

Jared went into the kitchen to fix himself a strong drink. He’d have to get his advisors together and discuss this. They wouldn’t be happy about it, but Jared always did have a rebellious streak. He’d been a trouble maker in his youth- still was one if you asked his advisors. He’d never put his pack in danger though, if he had to make a choice between Misha returning or war, he already knew his choice. War was the last thing he wanted, Misha going back to that horrible pack was the lesser of the two evils, no matter how horrible it was. 

Jared took a long swallow of his drink and savored the burn of it down his throat. He looked around and saw that the kitchen was spotless. Jensen cleans when he’s anxious. Jared smiled; he loved his mate and all his quirks. Jensen had a rebellious streak as well, that was one reason they fit together so perfectly. They were the best pranksters in the entire pack, though no one knew that. Every single prank they’d ever pulled off had been a source of mystery for the pack members. Annoyed mothers would come together and chat about whose pup they thought had done it while Jared and Jensen sat, amused, on their porch. 

Only thinking about Jensen calmed his nerves. Whatever happened, he had his omega. He exhaled and took his glass up the stairs to their bedroom. Jensen had put Misha in the guestroom with the most comfortable bed. As Jared passed the door he heard Jensen rambling on about nothing important, trying to fill the silences no doubt created by Misha. He also heard a rustling that was either Jensen making the bed with clean linens or helping the other omega with his clothes. He walked on before he was discovered eavesdropping. 

Walking into their warm bedroom Jared sank into his big, comfortable chair with his drink and put his feet up. Thanking Jensen mentally for already starting a fire in this room as well, he sipped his drink and stopped thinking about what the other pack would do. It could wait until tomorrow; he wouldn’t let it stress him any more for tonight at least. 

It was a good half-hour before his mate finally came to their room. He stretched, yawned and came to sit on the arm of Jared’s chair.

Leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jared’s cheek, he asked, “So what is going on, Jared? I didn’t get anything out of Misha….not that I pried!” he quickly corrected.

“He’s from the Satchville pack and is suspected for murder, supposedly. Police wolves were chasing him through our woods when we caught up with them. There wasn’t an investigation, and the whole thing seemed so shady. I told them to leave and that Misha would be under my protection until after his pregnancy.” Jared summarized.

“Well what about after the pup is born? We can’t just send him back to face that alone! And you know how they treat ome-”

“Yes, Jensen, I know.” Jared interrupted. “I don’t want to discuss it tonight though. I’m going to get the full story out of Misha tomorrow and then I will make my decisions on the matter.”

Jensen wanted to be annoyed that he was snapped at, but he knew Jared didn’t mean any harm. “Alright, Alpha.” He said, “But please go easy on him, he’s very timid right now.”

“I noticed.” Jared kissed Jensen’s nose in apology for his shortness. “Let’s sleep now; I have a feeling that I’ll have some unhappy visitors tomorrow.”

Jensen groaned, “Your advisors. I know they mean well but …ugh!”

Jared nodded, “Yes them and perhaps a messenger from the Satchville pack.”

Jensen plucked the nearly empty glass from Jared’s hand and set it on the mantel, “No more thinking about it tonight, right?” He ran his fingers through Jared’s hair before leaving to enter the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Jared didn’t bother with washing up, just stripping down and falling into bed. Jensen came back in to huff unappreciatively at Jared dirtying up the bed linens. He sighed and turned off the lights before crawling in to his side of the bed.

Jared turned to face him and pulled him in close, breathing his scent. He smelled warm and familiar, like home. With that scent filling his nose, Jared was able to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are interested! This is another fic I've been working on. It's currently unbeta-ed. As always, comments and constructive criticism are very welcome.


End file.
